Timon the Meerkat and Friends
Timon the Meerkat and Friends is a parody, it is a Arry the Ironworks Diesel and Friends version of Little Miss Daredevil the Little Miss and Friends. Cast * Timon (From The Lion King) as Thomas * Mr. Potato Head (From Toy Story) as Edward * Mr. Slow as Henry * Mickey Mouse (From Disney) as Gordon * Goofy (From Disney) as James * Pumbaa (From The Lion King) as Percy * Mr. Tall as Toby * Mr. Nosey as Duck * Vern and Johnny (From Family Guy) as Donald and Douglas * Little Miss Bad as Oliver * Little Miss Splendid as Diesel * Spotless Sam and Goody Goody Gordon (From Horrid Henry) as Bill and Ben * Frank McCay (From Monsters University) as BoCo * Mr. Mischief as Daisy * Caroquette (From Theodore Tugboat) as Mavis * Bullseye (From Toy Story) as Stepney * Mr. Muddle as Emily * Hercules (From Tugs) as Bertie * Homer (From The Simpsons) as Salty * Tidy Ted (From Horrid Henry) as Harvey * Little Miss Daredevil as Arry * Little Miss Giggles as Bert * Dory (From Finding Nemo) as Fergus * Sir Handel (From TTTE) as Skarloey * Peter Sam (From TTTE) as Rheneas * Alfie (From TTTE) as Sir Handel * Jack (From TTTE) as Peter Sam * Rusty as Himself * Yong Bao (From TTTE) as Duncan * Oliver (Pack) (From TTTE) as Duke * Rheneas (From TTTE) as Freddie * Mighty Mac as Themselves * Lightning McQueen (From Cars) as Arthur * Mr. Impossible as Lady * Mighty Eagle (From Angry Birds) as Diesel 10 * Sharon Ring as Splatter * Rachel Ring as Dodge * Roger Hargreaves as Sir Topham Hatt * Billy Shoepack (From Tugs) as Terence * Top Hat (From Tugs) as Trevor * Oggy (From Oggy and the Cockroaches) as Toad (I Know I Hate Oggy) * Mr. Persnickety as Derek * Little Miss Magic as Bulgy * Mr. Quiet as Elizabeth * Little Miss Wise as George * Shrek (From Shrek) as Murdoch * Little Miss Sunshine as Spencer * Rabbit (From Winnie the Pooh) as Caroline * Cleveland Brown (From Family Guy) as Cranky * Little Miss Calamity as Scruffey * Mr. Percival as Himself * Casey Jr. (From Dumbo) as Harold * Mr. Topsy-Turvy as Rosie * Farnsworth (From The Little Engine That Could) as Smudger * Mater (From Cars) as Bulstrode * Peter Griffin (From Family Guy) as Stanley * Mr. Bounce as The Spiteful Brake Van * Little Miss Neat as Jack * Little Miss Helpful as Alfie * Little Miss Moody (Made up Character) as Oliver (Pack) * Little Miss Stubborn and Little Miss Trouble as Max and Monty * Little Miss Somersault as Byron * R.Boat (From Theodore Tugboat) as Ned * Mr. Devious (Made up Character) as Isobella * Little Miss Naughty as Nelson * Pete (From The Little Engine That Could 1991) as Patrick * Buzz Lightyear (From Toy Story) as Buster * Mary Ring and Little Miss Twins as The Horrid Lorries * Little Miss Whoops as D261 * Zak (From Tugs) as Whiff * Zebedee (From Tugs) as Scruff * Nantucket (From Tugs) as Dennis * The Shiny Engine (From The Little Engine That Could Book) as Jeremy * Mighty Mo (From Tugs) as Molly * Tour Guide Barbie (From Toy Story 2) as Billy * Mr. Lazy as Belle * Grampus (From Tugs) as Flynn * Cabot (From Theodore Tugboat) as Old Slow Coach * Ten Cents and Sunshine (From Tugs) as Bash and Dash * Boomer (From Tugs) as Ferdinand * Mr. Bump and Mr. Grumpy as Annie and Clarabel * Chuck (From Angry Birds) as Rocky * Shane Dooiney (From RWS) as Proteus * Randall (From Monsters, Inc.) as Hank * Brian Ring as Colin * Zorran (From Salty’s Lighthouse) as Charlie * Mr. Happy as Flora * Smelter (From Tugs) as Hector * Shane (From TTTE) as Bertram * Moody Margaret (From Horrid Henry) as Neville * Old Rusty (From Tugs) as Captain * Little Miss Quick as Den * Little Miss Chatterbox as Dart * Mr. Mean as Norman * Woody (From Toy Story) as Paxton * Pongo (From 101 Dalmatians) as Sidney * Mr. Silly as Madge * Mr. Strong as Butch * Izzy Gomez (From Tugs) as Hiro * Little Miss Brainy as Victor * Rabid Rebecca (From Horrid Henry) as Kevin * Fix it Felix (From Wreck it Ralph) as Thumper * Zodiac (Made up Tugs Character) as Henrietta * Freddie (From TTTE) as Luke * Sulley (From Monsters, Inc.) as Merrick * Terrence (From Angry Birds) as Owen * Mr. Grumble as Winston * Lillie Lightship (From Tugs) as Stafford * Mr. Uppity as Stephen * Ralph (From Wreck it Ralph) as Connor * Mr. Nervous as Caitlin * Skarloey (From TTTE) as Millie * Red (From Angry Birds) as Porter * Puffa (From Tugs) as Tiger Moth * Mr. Evil (Made up Character) as Gator * Hank (From Theodore Tugboat) as Timothy * Mr. Clever as Marion * Brunswick (From Theodore Tugboat) as Reg * Theodore (From Theodore Tugboat) as Logan * Nelson Muntz (From The Simpsons) as Godred * Hiro Hamada (From Big Hero 6) as Lord Harry * Brian Griffin (From Family Guy) as Fred Pelhay * Little Miss Fun as Stanley/No.2 * Leslie Ring as Spamcan * Little Miss Scary as Old Stuck Up * Mrs. Tweedy (From Chicken Run) as The Diesel Shunter * Little Miss Busy as Sixteen * Caroline (From TTTE) as Ivo Hugh Category:Brian Ring